Hero
by Debstennersson
Summary: Natasha wakes up to find Clint has been taken. Will she get him back in time before Luchkov does to him what she fears the most?


The day after. The night before was more than I ever could have wanted. Just me... and Clint. Free of Loki's control and all mine again. I didn't lose him... until the day after. Today. I was supposed to wake up to him, my head against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, waiting for the stroking of his fingers through my hair, and the 'Good Morning, Beautiful,' and the feel of his lips on mine. Not this morning. I jumped out of bed, and whispered ever so softly, "Clin...", I couldn't whisper it anymore and it poured out of me. "CLINT!", but it was no use. I ran throughout the house, screaming his name, from room to room, ending back up in the bedroom. I wanted to cry, scream, slam my head into the wall. I had to keep my sense to think. I knelt on the floor on the side he slept on and buried my face into my hands, then his pillow and screamed... I could smell him on it. God, I couldn't take it! I yanked my face from the pillow, only to find a note under the sheets on his side. It read 'Luchkov. 243 Hilton Bay'. All I could do was drop the note, watched it as it floated to the floor, face up. HE took him in his sleep. How that's possible? HE had to have drugged Clint... drugged him hard. Clint wouldn't have gotten taken if HE hadn't. Plus I would've heard Clint put up a fight and awoke. HE wants me. So, HE's taken Clint as a trap. I jumped up as quick as I ever have before, threw on my 'cat suit', as Clint calls it, and ran out the door. No locking it behind me, nothing... I didn't have time. If I'm right, he took Clint 4 hours ago, and if I'm right again, which I pray to God I'm not, Clint will be... I was about to break down by what was going through my mind of what HE will do to Clint in 2 hours, because in 2 hours, Clint will be... dead.

I ran, ran, ran as fast, as hard as I could, faster than I've ever ran for anything in my whole entire life. My heart was racing, my adrenaline pumping, my need for Clint, to get him out of there safe. I finally arrived at the address, 243 Hilton Bay, or the abandoned Green Hilton Motel to be exact. Abandoned buildings were kind of Luchkov's thing. It's how I can always find him. I made my way through the motel, swiftly, without making any sound. I didn't want to startle any of the old, wrecked flooring into falling 15 stories down... That wouldn't be pretty for anyone. I got to the 30th level of the old motel, to find Clint, tied with wires, to a chair. As he fought to free himself, the wires cut into his skin, like scissors cutting paper, ripping through his clothes and body so easily. I wanted to scream at him to stop, as I watched the blood run down his body. It hurt me to see him getting hurt, made me feel like someone stabbed me in the heart with billions of knives. He was my other half, and I could feel the pain, because it was hurting me the worst.

I positioned myself just right so I could land on Luchkov to make the kill. I jumped down from the railing and landed with Luchkov in a head lock with my thighs and spun 'til my feet landed on the ground with him unconscious. He had the help of 2 others, one a scrawny kind of man with glasses, who didn't look like he could help much, and the other, a big guy with a lot of beef on him. The scrawny one was a piece of cake, as I just had him in a head lock and twisted his head 'til I heard a crack, and he was down, then, the big guy came. A few kicks and punches didn't bring him down and I received some myself, bleeding from my nose. I took my eyes off him only one second to see Clint's face, but he only showed fear, and I realized why as 'beefy' took me down. His hand was on my throat until I grabbed his forearm, pulled it back around to his other arm and threw him off me in one swift motion. His agonizing scream was music to my ears. I rushed over to Clint, who was bleeding even more from trying to free himself to help me.  
"Clint, Clint.. Oh my god, please stop, I'm fine!" I reassured him so he wouldn't hurt himself physically and me emotionally. "Oh Clint, you're bleeding everywhere! Are you..."  
"I don't care about me Tasha, as long as you're alright!" he pleaded, as I carefully removed the wiring from him.  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
"No, you're bleeding, Tash! Bleeding ba..."  
"Not as bad as you Clint!" I yelled at him. I was mad, upset. As I finally freed the wires from his cut body, he embraced me with a hug, and I embraced just as hard back.  
"I was terrified, Clint. You have no idea what was going through my head, and what I felt when I didn't wake up to you."  
"Thank you, Tasha." he pled to me. His blood was all over my suit and hands.  
"We need to get you cleaned up now, Clint! C'mon." I lifted him up and threw one of his arms around my shoulder, so he could walk easier.

On our way back to the house, it was torture. Clint bled out while we were walking and I couldn't help but feel horrible. I tried my best to stop the blood, ripping portions of his clothes off him and tied them around the wounds, even using my own hand and sleeves of my suit to stop it. As we walked into the house, I sat him down on the bed and took his shirt off him. I threw it on the ground, then ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel, bandages, and hydra-peroxide. I ran back in, my bloody 'cat suit' still on, and came and sat next to Clint. I gazed at his body and was about to just let it all out. His gashes were cut deep and some about as long as my hair and about as deep as an ocean. I shed a tear and it dropped off my chin and onto Clint's bloody hands. He felt it and pulled me up into his lap. He held my face in his palm and wiped the tears away, as well as the blood dripping from my head and nose.  
"Tasha, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you upset. It kills me." he pled to me. I put my face on his shoulder, starting to sob almost instantly. He wrapped his comforting arms around me, stroking his fingers through my hair. I never get like this unless I'm around Clint. I feel... free, when I'm with him. Like, I can let my guard down and let the walls collapse, because I know he'll be there for me.  
"I can... can't help it. You're hurt, Clint, and I can't ha... handle to see you h.. hu, hurt, Clint." I whimpered. He nudged me to sit up and then I felt his lips crash against mine, while he held my face. I put my hands around his neck, playing with the stubble hairs on the back of his neck. He pulled away.  
"Tasha... I couldn't have asked God to give me anything or anyone better than you. You're everything to me, and you mean everything to me. When I'm with you, I'm different. You break down every wall I've ever built, Tash, but then I'm able to build myself back up. And no one has ever done that to me, baby. I never want to see you hurt or broken. Tasha... I would die for you and kill for you. Those emerald green eyes, that gorgeous auburn-orange hair, that smile that can drop anyone to their knees, and that laugh that can brighten anyone's day... I love you." he said, as I was cleaning the blood and wrapping up the wounds on his abdomen and hands. I dropped the bandaging. Had I really heard that right? Clint. I love you. No one had ever said that to me. Never. No man. I looked him in his aquamarine blue eyes, and at his cute nose and longing lips.  
"Oh.. Crap! Tasha, I.. I don't kno..." I silenced him with a kiss. This kiss was long and meaningful. 'He's perfect in every way,' I thought to myself. And he's a man who loves me. Really. Truly. Loves me. Natasha Romanoff. I slowly pulled away, rubbing his cheek with the pad of my thumb. He was still holding on to me, with his arms around my waist, keeping me close to him. Exactly what I needed from him.  
"I love you too, Clint. More than all the love in all the nine realms." he chuckled at that reference, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, forever bound, it felt like. I pulled him in as well as he did me, just so I could feel the warmth of him, to know he's safe with me now. He pulled me in closer until we fell on the bed, lips still attached, limbs tangled, feeling the zipper of my suit come down... What's funny is.. I wanted that. I didn't try to flip him off, or break his arm for it, which may happen later, but really, honestly, wanted that. But from Clint. And only Clint.

A window of light shone through the next morning. I awoke to what I hold nearest and dearest to my heart. The feeling of rough fingers stroking through my hair, bigs arms around my small waist, my head against his chest, hearing a warm, beating heart.  
"Good Morning, Beautiful." I heard as I turned my head around, to see his rough face, shimmering in the sun like an angel. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled my self close.  
"I love you, Clint." I told him. And then we were locked in a kiss. The most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life: the sound of his voice, wrapped around me in the mornings...


End file.
